


Tick Tock Goes the Clock

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Coercion, F/F, Fluff, Hypnosis, Not Canon Compliant, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Croissant Cookie gets an offer she can't refuse, Timekeeper guarantees that. If the young engineer will notice or not? That's a different question entirely.
Relationships: Croissant Cookie/Timekeeper Cookie
Comments: 33
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this is gonna be...just cause it might say completed doesn't mean it is...

Croissant watched quietly as Ginger Brave ran up to his friends to talk about his newest adventure, and to assure them everything was alright. It went relatively well...everything went perfectly. The timeline had been repaired, the director proven wrong, and everything was right again.

Croissant turned back to her timecraft and climbed into the cockpit. She tapped on a few dials to check the output, rechecked her calibration, and paused to look at her fuel. Pretty low...but she can get back right? Yeah...yeah it'll be fine. She's pretty sure she can get back...

The engineer set the coordinates of her garage, put a hand on the throttle and-

"I wouldn't do that."

Croissant visibly jumped and turned her head.

"Oh...its you."

Timekeeper greeted her with a smile. "It all ended well, just like I said it would."

Croissant sighed softly and crossed her arms. "Yes...you did say that. Thank you for your help."

Timekeeper just nodded and floated over, closer to Croissant. "….have you thought of my offer?"

"Offer…? Oh! The offer...right...power…" Croissant hesitated. She pulled off her goggles and looked over at Ginger Brave and his friends. "....he's right you know."

"Hmm?"

"Power isn't everything, I don't-"

Croissant stopped when she heard movement. She turned back to the time goddess and found her sitting on the rim of her cockpit.

"You don't…?"

Croissant looked up at Timekeeper. "Right...I don't think……" her voice trailed off.

Timekeeper's eye...the strange one, the captivating one...it started to turn, swirling drawing alluring.

"You don't think?" Croissant felt her head tilt to mirror Timekeeper. "Is that what you said?"

"I...I…."

"Oh, look at you...you're getting scrambled aren't you? You've been working very hard.  **Come here, my dear.** "

Timekeeper held out her arms towards Croissant. The engineer climbed into her lap before she thought about it. She looked up at Timekeeper and her pretty...pretty...spinning eye….

The time goddess smiled a bit wider and pressed a hand into her cheek.

"This feels nice, doesn't it?  **Nod for me, my dear.** "

Croissant felt herself nod. She leaned into the touch easily and her eyes softened. Her body felt strange, her fingers started to feel numb.

Timekeeper's hand gently moved back to her neck, drawing her closer. "It feels nice to be around me, doesn't it?  **Nod for me, my dear.** "

Croissant readily nodded and her reward? Timekeeper pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips. Everything felt so good and warm as her eyes shut and she leaned into it. Time felt like it was slowing to a crawl.

It felt like she was moving through syrup as she reached up for the goddess. Her skin buzzed wherever she managed to touch, and a hum filled her ears. This felt nice...this felt good...this felt-

"Croissant?"

Croissant jerked her eyes open and looked around. She was sitting in her cockpit, there was no legend in sight. She looked around, confused before peering out of her ship and seeing GingerBrave looking up at her.

"Oh hey," she said, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Whatcha need?"

He smiled and climbed up, reaching out to grab her hand. "Thank you...thank you so much for helping me."

Croissant was quiet for a moment before she smiled and put a hand over his. "Its alright Brave. You should get going though, you need to find your home."

"What if I want to see you again? We're friends now!"

Croissant hesitated before digging through her things and grabbed a temporal transceiver. It's a useless little thing, but it would show up on her readings. She took a moment, calibrating the label before putting it in Brave's hand.

"Here. Hit the button, I'll show up."

Brave smiled and held it close. "Thank you! See you later, Croissant!"

She waved as the boy darted back to his friends. She watched him a moment more before pulling on her goggles again and tapping the fuel gage. Enough to get home with a bit to spare for mistakes. Perfect. She threw the throttle, the cockpit closed around her and her old ship let out a thunk before starting to rise. With both hands on the controls she took off into a wormhole without a second thought.

She buzzed through the timescape, tapping her fingers against her controls. for a moment, she wondered how many seconds she lost just flying through it to her destination. Its an instant on the outside...but is it for her?

She hummed at the thought and her mind wandered to the woman who lived here...Timekeeper. Croissant caught herself smiling, remembering the legendary...and that- ...was it even a dream? She honestly couldn't remember, but she remembered that kiss. It made her lips tingle. It felt nice…

Croissant sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth in her body...the idea of having her close again. Croissant wanted Timekeeper to be that close to her again. It felt so nice….

The engineer squirmed a bit in her seat and tried to shake off the feeling. She tapped the controls of her timecraft, to remind her of reality. It had to have been a dream. There's no way such a powerful being would take interest in someone like her...that's impossible...right?

But what if it wasn't...what if it was real...what if-

An alarm abruptly shook her from her drifting thoughts and she quickly moved to prepare for landing. This was no time for such silliness, she needed to focus on her piloting!

She'll worry about the time being later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more of this...later. If you're reading this and there are more chapters then this has consumed my soul....


	2. Chapter 2

Croissant laid under her timecraft, trying to modify the fuel injector. That thunk sound had plagued her for too long...so she needed to find its source.

She was pretty sure it was the injector. She put a hand on the plunger and pulled it back. Silence. Then she pushed it back slowly. Silence.

She pulled away and tapped her cheek...something wasn't right. She moved it back and looked carefully at the shaft. It moved smoothly...so it wasn't necessarily that.

The engineer hooked up the injector to the starter again and grabbed the shaft. She pulled it down with as much force as she could manage, the piece intentionally hard to move, and listened.

The shaft pushed down and out, slamming the injector shut...and made a thunk sound as the joint knocked against another shaft behind it.

The engineer took off her goggles to get a better look as she pushed the arm back up...then pulled it back down.  _ Thunk! _ Yes! That was i-

_ Ting! _

Wait...wait!

Croissant looked over and barely had time to register the loose fitting before suddenly she was sprayed with oil. She scrambled to cover her face and pull herself out from under her machine.

She was glad for her gloves, wiping the oil away from her eyes, but it wouldn't be enough. She reached out to where her tool box had been laying, trying to grab for the sweat rag she always kept close.

Her hand closed around a folded cloth. She quickly moved to wipe clean her eyes and nose and mouth. The cool water helped, and she slowly opened her eyes.

Wait-

Cool water?

Croissant blinked and looked around. "Hello? Oh!"

Croissant looked up and found Timekeeper sitting on the wing of her timecraft. She stood and Timekeeper smiled at her.

"Hello, Croissant," the goddess spoke softly. 

Croissant leaned against the chassis of her vessel. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Timekeeper smiled and leaned closer. "I wanted to see you again.  **And you wanted to see me again, my dear.** "

Croissant blinked and tilted her head. She- of course she did! She wanted to see Timekeeper again. Why...why wouldn't...she…?

Her eye is so pretty...her voice is so nice. Timekeeper held out a hand and the engineer moved to meet it. Her cheek tingled as her fingers brushed it.

"You long for my touch...my presence, things felt hollow before,  **didn't they, my dear?** "

"Yes…" The words was whispered as a prayer. She moved closer to the goddess, her mind heavy and distant but this all felt right.

"You don't need to think about anything but me.  **You don't need anything but me, my dear.** "

"...I don't need anything...but you…" she echoed as the thought settled into her mind.

Her willingness was rewarded with a kiss, soft and gentle. Timekeeper's lips tasted faintly like bronze...it made Croissant's whole body tingle.

Time slowed, the feeling drawn out...until eventually, she stopped. Timekeeper pulled away, leaving Croissant feeling so empty.

The engineer reached out, wrapping her arms around the goddess' neck, trying to keep her close.

"...don't…" she pleaded softly. "...don't leave…"

Timekeeper just smiled and kissed her forehead. "...its alright, my dear. I'm always with you. With the ticking of a clock, the turning of a gear, I'm always near."

"...stay…"

"I can't, you're not ready."

"Make me ready." Croissant didn't know what she was getting ready for but she wanted...she wanted to be ready so badly.

Timekeeper just smiled and captured her lips in another kiss. Croissant pulled herself closer, whimpering when it ended.

" **Time to wake up, my dear.** "

Timekeeper started to fade, Croissant's vision darkening.

"Wait...wait...don't- don't leave!" Croissant jerked forward, only to slam her head into the hard metal above her.

She blinked several times and laid back...she's wedged under her timecraft. She blinked and looked around...no sign of the timekeeper, no sign that she had moved from her workspace.

She must've passed out. Yeah...thats what caused it. She passed out and had a weird dream.

"...no more all nighters…" she decided...even if she couldn't remember if she had pulled an all nighter. That was such a weird dream...it had to be caused by that, right?

Right.

She blinked and wiped sweat off her forehead before focusing up...only to feel a drip on her forehead.

She blinked and took a moment to focus. Oil was dripping on her forehead from a loose fitting. Right, right, she was trying to fix the thunk.

Croissant grabbed her trusty wrench and reached up, tightening the bolt and putting an end to the leak. She's glad she had caught it before too long, it might have exploded on her during take off.

She's also glad it didn't spray her face. She'd need a new jumpsuit, or at least a serious wash on this one, but she could finish her work. She tighten the bolt to stop the leak, then reached up and moved the injector arm back and forth a bit. There was some wiggle room there.

She grabbed a tape measure and spanned it between the two parts, measuring out a brace she could make.

"Yeah...yeah that would work. A piece of metal between here and here…that should stop the thunking!"

Croissant felt proud of herself as she climbed out from under her ship. She grabbed her sweat rag, drying her face before going to sketch out the part.

Her mind wandered to the ticking clock by her sketch pad...and to Timekeeper. The goddess would be proud of her smarts...right? Something inside hoped she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It consumed my soul...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on I'm kicking cannon to the curb.

Croissant sat at her desk, waiting for parts to get back to her from the smith. She was tired and bored and had nothing to do! She reached into her fanny pack and pulled out her pocket watch, her eyes running over the numbers. It was a twenty four hour pocket watch with two extra number dials. She hummed in thought as she read out the numbers.

“23 years, 295 days, 15 hours, 14 minutes, 52 seconds and counting.”

She closed her eyes and chuckled. No one should know their age that exactly, yet here it was, staring at her in the face. She remembered her mentor giving it to her when she passed her tests to be an engineer. He said the director had calibrated it themselves, down to the second...said something about it will be a comfort the longer she stays.

Croissant doesn’t believe him...she doesn’t care how old she is, she just wants to travel through time, and make it easier on her fellow agents to do so as well, both on the ground and in the timestream. She looked over at her personal timecraft and sighed. It was still too complicated...still needed specialized training to operate.

Which means manpower has to be split between the few who can fly and the many who can't. The few who shouldn't get involved in events because they don't have the time.

Croissant shook her head and focused back on her pocket watch. She'll figure out the problem, but not right now, not in her down time. She took the pocket watch and held it up to the clock built into her desk.

She couldn't help the smile on her face. Her watch and the clock synced up perfectly on the minute. The synchronization made her happy, watching the second hands tick in time with each other.

Tick tock...tick tock...tick tock…. She was starting to feel tired from the sound…

"How easily you fall, my dear~" Croissant finally registered the voice behind her. How long had it been speaking? She wasn't sure…

She felt a hand on her back and she pulled her watch closer. She was pushed forward, to lean on her desk...and she smiled a little.

"I wasn't even here...and you already started falling. Your mind is cracked,  **isn't it, my dear~?** "

Croissant hummed and nodded. ".....yes...."

There was a pressure on her back, someone leaning closer...and she felt breath on her ear. "You fall so easy...it's so easy to  **come** when I call. So easy to fall. You'll fall instantly."

"....fall….instantly…"

The voice stopped for a moment...Croissant could almost hear the grin when it started again.

"You'll  **come** instantly. Readily. Willingly."

"...instantly...readily...willingly…"

" **Come here, my dear.** You'll fall into my arms."

"...fall...into arms…."

The touch disappeared and Croissant squirmed slightly. Is she leaving? No...no she doesn't want to be a-

" **Come here, my dear.** "

Croissant lifted her head and dimly looked back. She couldn't help the smile at Timekeeper standing there, her arms held out and she pushed herself up.

Her body felt numb...time felt strange but still she pushed forward and fell into Timekeeper's arms.

Her arms wrapped around her, warm and strong. There was a kiss on her forehead, and she couldn't stop the smile.

"....'keeper…."

"I'm here,  **my dear** . You came to me."

"...come to you...always…"

"Very good~"

Croissant felt herself be drawn up, time slowing to a crawl as Timekeeper captured her lips in a kiss. Croissant leaned into it easily, her mind so far away. She didn't have to worry...think...anything. Timekeeper was here. She was safe.

The kiss that was so long but still far too short finally broke, and Croiss felt fingers stroke her cheek. A thought managed to pull itself from the abyss.

"...don't go…"

"I'm never far...call and I will hear. Now-" Croissant whimpered and tried to cling closer to Timekeeper. "- **wake up, my dear.** "

Croissant jerked awake sitting at her desk. She looked around in confusion and light rubbed her head. She felt a little numb, but otherwise awake again. A...another weird dream...

She blinked a few times before stretching her hands over her head. Then she felt her pocket watch still in her palm. Right! She was amusing herself with that before falling asleep.

She put her hands back down and opened her hand, going back to looking at the pocket watch and the clock on her desk.

...the clock was behind by several minutes…

Croissant stopped. No...she remembered the two being synced before...the only reason they would get out of sync was if time was...messed...with….

Croissant's shoulders dropped as it hit her. She's not sure how she didn't before, but as the second hands ticked away, out of rhythm, she finally figured it out.

"....those weren't dreams…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trains still goin

Croissant grunted as she placed the brace bar into her ship. She reached in and moved the plunger carefully. It slid against the bar and Croissant frowned a little.

No...it wasn't good enough. It will scrape and wear. That wouldn't work...it would only cause a different, more annoying noise.

The engineer shifted positions, reaching into her fannypack and pulling out a small pencil. She carefully marked the bar then pulled it out.

"Okay…" she mumbled softly. She pulled herself away from her timecraft and back over to her desk. She grabbed a piece of leather, some scissors, and a needle and thread from a box and started measuring out what she would need.

Measure the strip, cut it out, trim it down, sew it up. It was a rough patch but it would work for what she wanted to do. She can have a proper piece commissioned...later.

She tested it, making sure it wouldn't slide...it was a little loose... She shook her head and grabbed for her glue. And it wasn't there.

Croissant's thoughts ground to a halt as she looked over at her supplies….where did her glue go? She shifted bottles around, pushing them aside and looking between them.

"Where...is it?" she mumbled to herself. She grumbled and growled, her frustration taking over. She started taking bottles off the shelf.

...and then she felt something be placed on her shoulder.

Her body stiffened and she blinked, slowly looking down. ...her glue…

Croissant carefully took the bottle off her shoulder, then slowly turned around.

Timekeeper was floating behind her with a grin on her face. Croissant backed away, bumping against her desk.

Timekeeper just tilted her head. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

Her voice seemed to bounce in Croissant's head, but the engineer managed to shake it off.

"Yes. You...you're- ….you're doing something."

The grin on the time being's face grew a bit and she trailed closer. "Nothing you don't like, my dear. Remember?  **My voice makes you feel good.** "

Her voice…it makes Croissant feel good and warm. Timekeeper floated closer and placed a gentle hand on Croissant's cheek.

"You want to be ready, remember?"

"...ready for you…"

Timekeeper just smiled wider. "Correct. Ready for me." Her thumb stroked Croissant's cheek.

For a moment Croissant leaned into the touch. Then she jerked back and jammed her elbow into the desk behind her.

The pain jolted through her and she focused. "I have to work."

Timekeeper blinked...then nodded, lightly pressing her hand into Croissant's cheek.

"I know, my dear. I know. I'm not stopping you."

Croissant blinked in confusion. She's...she's not...stopping her? Her cheek felt cold when Timekeeper pulled away, and she felt strange.

The engineer pushed herself forward and grabbed Timekeeper's hands. She needed to work, but there was a pit in her stomach that she couldn't stand.

"Don't leave. I don't want to you to leave I'm sor-"

"Shhh...its okay, my dear." Timekeeper smiled softly and rubbed the back of her hand. "I won't leave if you don't want me to."

"You'll...you'll stay...while I work?"

Timekeeper nodded slightly. 

Croissant felt her body lighten. She will stay...she will stay because Croissant asked. She smiled and turned back to her work. She grabbed the glue and started to secure the leather down.

She felt a hand on her back, and she couldn't help but lean into the touch. She focused on making sure the glue dried properly.

Then, Croissant moved to write down the specifics. Timekeeper moved with her, and she felt her lean a little closer.

**"Come here, my dear."**

Croissant's body went numb and she felt herself fall backward. She was caught in strong, warm arms. Her head fell back and she looked up. Timekeeper was smiling at her...it made Croissant feel good.

She was falling. It was like those words had opened an abyss under her and her mind was falling into it. There would be no ground to hit...just forever falling away. Her thoughts drifted...but she could still hear Timekeeper.

"You like repeating things, don't you, my dear?"

Croissant felt her head nod.

"You'll repeat for me, won't you, my dear?"

Again, a limp nod. Timekeeper's smile widened...she looked so good when she smiled.

Croissant's mind drifted further in the abyss, falling deeper and deeper into darkness. Her eyes drifted closed as awareness finally slipped away.

She blinked awake, leaning against her desk. She pushed herself up and looked around.

"T-Timekeeper?"

"Here, my dear."

Croissant turned around and found her there, floating behind her. "...still here…"

"You asked me to stay."

"...I remember…"

Croissant was silent for a moment before she turned back to her note pad, writing down numbers and notes as her free hand tapped against the desk.

The rhythm felt familiar...and she felt thoughts bubble up from the depths of her mind. She didn't stop them...she didn't want to.

**_Tick tock goes the clock, and all the gears go round,_ **

**_Tick tick tick tick, my mind is surely bound._ **

**_Tick tock goes the clock, I cannot help but fall,_ **

**_Tick tick tick tick, forever heed your beck and call._ **

She didn't know where the thoughts came from. She didn't really care. They felt comforting...easy to think...easy to repeat.

Her finger tapped along to the rhythm of the thoughts as she focused on her work. She felt a hand trace her back, waves pulling at her thoughts...still she worked.

She could work and focus at the same time...and it felt really nice. Timekeeper wasn't inhibiting her work...she made it feel better. 

Timekeeper helped her focus.

Timekeeper helped her put worries aside.

No worries...just focus. On work.

On Timekeeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Croissant patted the side of her timecraft. The bar was in place, and it slid nicely, everything was okay then. The engineer climbed into the cockpit and started up her ship.

It rumbled to life and Croissant couldn't stop smiling. No thunk! No thunk or ting or any noises, just the rumbles of the engine. Croissant put in coordinates as her timecraft lifted off the ground. She had places to be, what a better test run for her precious craft.

A timerift ripped open and the craft darted through it. Croissant hummed at the right. The ship shuttered and rumbled and the engineer closed her eyes.

She loved the sound of her craft. Croissant slowed her breathing and just listened. The rumble that made her controls vibrate slightly, the rumble she felt ripple through her body.

It was relaxing. For a moment she was tempted to climb out and lay on the hood. That would be a bad idea. That would be a very bad idea.

But to feel it rumble against her chest...it would be so nice. Her ship gave a jolt and Croissant opened her eyes. She put her hands on the controls and darted through an open rift.

She found herself in an empty field, just as she planned. She checked the readings, checking the time and nodding.

Croissant turned off her timecraft and climbed out. She climbed under her craft and popped open the panel. She tested the strength of brace bar by just...tugging on it.

It didn't move at all. And the thunk was gone. Croissant secured the panel and wiggled happily.

"Yes...yes yes yes! It worked!" She danced it place and hopped about a bit before she relaxed and sat by her craft. She wasn’t just here to test, she was supposed to meet someone here.

So she sat calm and relaxed. The engineer spent the time looking down at her lap. She grabbed the sleeves of her jumper and started patting them on her knees. Get the excited jitteriness out now, so that she can focus when Caramel arrived.

As she did this, her mind raced. She couldn’t wait to get back to her hanger, to document her findings and mark down the schematics. She couldn’t wait to tell Timekeeper what she had accomplished! She fixed a major problem with her craft! She had to show the time being-

Wait! Maybe she didn’t need to wait. Croissant suddenly hopped to her feet and looked around. “Timekeeper?” she called out, testing a little theory.

“Yes, my dear?”

Croissant spun around to find Timekeeper sitting on the edge of her timecraft, gently smiling down at her. Croissant couldn’t help but smile back.

“You came!”

“You called, my dear. Why wouldn’t I have answered?”

Croissant had to stop at that one. Why wouldn’t Timekeeper come when she called? Timekeeper liked her. The engineer just smiled and gestured her down. “Come here!”

The time goddess tilted her head and drifted down to Croissant’s level. She listened patiently as Croissant explained excitedly what she did. She rambled about the thunk of the fuel injector and how that was loosening other parts of the ship and might have caused a bit problem if oil proper started leaking. She also went on about her solution and how she implemented it.

As she was explain riveting process, as her earlier start up test had stopped the thunking, she heard Timekeeper laugh. Croissant looked back...only to have a hand gently placed on her head.

“I’m very proud of you, my dear,” Timekeeper said softly, and Croissant had the widest smile on her face from the praise.

For a moment the engineer hesitated. Why was she doing this? Why did Timekeeper's approval matter so much?

She remembered the abyss, the warmth that tried to pull her under if she let her mind wander. Timekeeper brought that warmth, that focus. Was that why?

But its...its not there right now. Her mind is clear and sharp, her thoughts racing. She was thinking...so why?

Croissant stepped back and Timekeeper pulled her hand away.

"Is something wrong, my dear?"

"...why are you here?"

"You called."

"But why did you answer?" Croissant's question was a bit more forceful.

Timekeeper was silent at first...then she just sighed. "I don't know...I wanted to. I heard you and I wanted to answer."

Croissant closed her eyes and leaned back against her timecraft. "...you wanted to be here?"

"With you."

Croissant squirmed and shook her head...then felt a hand on her cheek.

"Your mind distresses you…"

Croissant felt her body tremble. Part of her was scared...part of her excited. What was the goddess going to do?

A silly question. Croissant knew.

**"Come here, my dear."**

She slumped forward, and she felt Timekeeper's arms wrapped around her.

She rested her head on Timekeeper's chest and closed her eyes. Her words surrounded the engineer, but all they did was help her relax. Instead of focusing on that, she listened to Timekeeper's chest. It rumbled and whirred with a slight vibration.

It sounded like her ship. So much like her ship...just smaller. She could just relax into it...listen to Timekeeper and relax into the sound of her chest.

Croissant felt the darkness overtake her mind, the abyss coming to swallow her whole.

"I came because I l-"

And then dark numbness.

Croissant drifted in nothingness for Timekeeper only knows how long before she heard the phrase, loud and clear.

**"Wake up, my dear."**

Her eyes snapped open. She found herself in Timekeeper's lap, relaxed and calm with her head on her chest. It was surprisingly comfortable. She closed her eyes and tried to snuggle closer.

She wanted to be here. She wanted to be in Timekeeper's arms. She was safe here...safe and comfortable.

"My dear...you should get up."

Croissant just hummed in response.

She felt Timekeeper sigh. "My dear, your friend is going to be here soon."

Friend...friend? Oh! Croissant pushed herself up. Right...she was waiting here...for Caramel.

She took a moment, straightening her clothes before looking back at Timekeeper.

"Will you stay?"

Timekeeper smiled gently. "I'll be watching...but I can't stay. Your friend would not understand."

Croissant hesitated before moving closer and hugging Timekeeper. She seemed startled but still quickly returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around Croissant gently.

"...until I can see you again…" Croissant mumbled.

"Just call...I'll come...but for now I must go."

Croissant frowned and tried to hold on tighter, willing Timekeeper to stay. It didn't work. The goddess flickered from her hold and she stumbled forward to keep her balance.

Croissant looked around, trying to see if she's just hidden and watching...but no. She was alone again. She felt her heart drop, but she didn't understand why...not completely anyway.

"Hey! Croiss!" A shout grabbed her attention away and she looked over to find Caramel walking towards her with a large box strapped to his back.

Croissant smiled and returned the wave, trotting forward to meet him. She was excited to see what he brought, even if part of her was distracted by thoughts of Timekeeper. She was here, with her friend...and she knew Timekeeper would come at her call.

And that made her happy.


End file.
